蕾欧娜/背景故事
传说 On the upper slopes of Mount Targon, the warriors of Rakkor live and breathe only for war. However, Targon’s peak is reserved for a special group of Rakkor who answer to a “higher” calling. Members of this group, called the Solari, retire their mantles of war, choosing instead to devote their lives to reverence of the sun. According to legend, the Solari were formed by a warrior who could call the raw might of the sun down upon his enemies in combat. He claimed Mount Targon’s summit, the point on Valoran closest to the sun, for his solar devotion, a tradition which generations of Solari have preserved to this day. Though they maintain their reverence, no other warrior possessed the gifts of the founder – until Leona. Leona’s parents were traditional Rakkor, both bred for the heat of battle. To them, Leona was a problem child. She was capable of fighting as fiercely as any other – including her childhood friend, – but she did not share their zeal for killing. She believed that the true worth of a soldier lay in her ability to defend and protect. When it came time for her Rite of Kor, a ceremony in which two Rakkor teens battle to the death for the right to bear a relic-weapon, Leona refused to fight. For this, the Rakkor leaders ordered her execution, but when they tried to strike the fatal blow, sunlight burst forth, bathing Mount Targon in light. As it faded, Leona stood unharmed and her executioners lay unconscious around her. The Solari immediately claimed Leona, demanding that her sentence be repealed. She donned the golden armor of the Solari and they bestowed upon her the sword and shield passed down from the ancient sun-warrior of legend. The Solari helped Leona focus her abilities, and when she was ready she left to join the League of Legends. 台词 ;Upon selection ;Attacking ;移动 ;Taunt ;Joke Development ''Leona has been designed by Volty. Protect the Faith.jpg|Leona's crest Leona WIP.jpg|E3 2011 work-in-progress Valkyrie_Leona.jpg|Valkyrie Leona concept Defender_Leona.jpg|Defender Leona concept Iron_Solari_Leona_1.jpg|Iron Solari Leona concept Iron_Solari_Leona_2.jpg|Iron Solari Leona concept Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by Average Gatsby on June 27th, 2011:Champion Sneak Peek – Leona, the Radiant Dawn at League of Legends Since we launched League of Legends, there’s been quite a bit of clamor about equal rights amongst tanks. Well, at Riot Games, we like to think of ourselves as a progressive company, and today we’re here to show our commitment to equal opportunity tanking. Allow me to introduce Leona, the Radiant Dawn. In addition to being a defender of all that is good and light, Leona is a strong, independent woman ready to throw down and tank with the best of them. Mechanics Preview Announcement made by Morello on 28th June 2011:Leona Mechanics Preview at League of Legends Greetings Summoners! ''We wanted to give you a glimmer of insight into the mechanics of our newest champion, Leona, the Radiant Dawn. ''Leona is a bit special because she’s our answer to a pretty popular fan request; a female tank! I think a good place to start is to answer “what exactly does ‘tank’ mean to us at Riot?” ''Starts and initiates teamfights (usually via CC). ''Soaks up damage. ''May peel dangerous attackers off other vulnerable team mates. ''Presents itself as an attractive target by causing long-term “threat” as the fight continues. ''Leona does this by providing a low-cooldown, low-duration, single-target stun with a skillshot gap-closer to start. After she closes the gap to the enemy, she’ll be performing regular single-target stuns that really disrupt the fight or peel off a target from an ally once a fight has begun. Additionally, she has a defensive stance that allows her to soak up punishment pretty effectively and also discharges a wave of sunlight outward that causes significant damage. This mechanic acts as a sort of “soft taunt” that causes her to have some threat when she’s about to unleash a big chunk of damage, and makes her an attractive target. ''Finally, her passive, Sunlight, causes all of Leona’s spells to debuff the target, causing the next attack from an ally to do additional damage. This really encourages Leona to mark high-priority targets and let her set up opportunities for her teammates. Her power increases with the length of the fight, a common tank trait (like or , for example). ''We’re excited to be able to deliver something we’re really proud of to meet our players’ requests and expectations. Keep letting us know what you want – we do take your feedback seriously. Iron Solari Leona Wants You! Announced by '''NeeksNaman':Iron Solari Leona Wants You! Summoners! ''Along with the Locket of the Iron Solari, we have an exciting new skin for all of you staunch followers of the Summoner’s Code. We are pleased to bring you the statuesque Iron Solari Leona. Featuring sleek, avian themed arms and armor, Iron Solari Leona stands as a paragon dedicated to upholding the tenets of good sportsmanship and a positive attitude. 历史补丁 : ** Fixed: Cooldown now matches its tooltip (11/10/9/8/7 seconds). 'V1.0.0.139:' * Now gains 1.25 magic resist per level. 'V1.0.0.138:' * now has a new particle. * : hitbox increased slightly to match the animation. * Fixed a bug where could occasionally cause double kills against targets like ( ). 'V1.0.0.130:' * Fixed a bug where and the Dominion center sigil could cause an immediate double kill against and the target. 'V1.0.0.125:' * Recommended items updated to include and . 'V1.0.0.123:' * : cooldown reduced to 11/10/9/8/7 from 12/11/10/9/8. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 60 at all ranks from 60/65/70/75/80. ** Leona will now attempt to attack the target if she uses to jump to a target. ** Particle adjusted to more accurately reflect the area of effect. The actual area of effect remains unchanged. * : cooldown reduced to 90/75/60 from 105/90/75. * Fixed a bug where would break enemy spell shields on activation. 'V1.0.0.121:''' Added. (Original Stats) * : Leona charges her shield with the power of the sun causing her next melee attack to deal additional damage and briefly stun the target. * : Leona raises her shield granting her additional Armor and Magic Resistance for 3 seconds. When the effect ends she deals area of effect damage and increases the duration of the defensive bonuses by 3 seconds if she damages an enemy. * : Leona throws a blade of sunlight that deals damage to all enemies in a line. Leona teleports to the last enemy champion hit by this attack. * (Ultimate): After a brief delay, Leona calls down a beam of solar energy dealing damage and slowing enemies. Enemies in the center of the beam are stunned instead of slowed. * (Innate): Leona's abilities mark the target with sunlight. Allied champions that damage marked targets deal additional damage and consume the mark. }} 参考资料 Category:英雄背景故事